


Hotel Room Favors

by slushiegay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Smut, and evan is soft but thats alright, emotional breakdown, honestly, jared doesnt know how to be helpful he isnt used to that, jared is about that bankroll, prostitue!jared, prostitute!jared kleinman, they are just sarcastic money and emotional anxiety rn though, this is just prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushiegay/pseuds/slushiegay
Summary: Evan Hansen had never been a social person and that left his prospects in the sexual sense slim. His inability to go out and mingle easily left the doors closed, but Evan had somehow stumbled his way into the world of prostitutes, and he decided to hire one for the first time.





	Hotel Room Favors

Evan Hansen had never been a social person and that left his prospects in the sexual sense slim. Sure, he hooked up with a girl once because she pitied him enough to at least try, but that ended for good after neither of them could get off since Evan was so nervous. There was also that one frat guy in his first year of college, but it was more pleasurable for him than it was for Evan. His inability to go out and mingle easily left the doors closed, but Evan had somehow stumbled his way into the world of prostitutes, and he decided to hire one for the first time.

The guy said his name was Jared and he charged $250 for an hour. He seemed upfront and Evan wasn’t sure if that made him more nervous or excited. Jared said he’d come to Evan’s house, but it would cost him an additional $50 to do a “home visit”. Evan just wasn’t super fond of the idea that a guy he’d never met before having his location, so they decided to do the exchange at the hotel. Room 201 was the room he was told to go to, and so that’s what he did.

“You’re Evan?”, the guy who answered the door asked. He raised his eyebrows while asking, as if he looked different than what he expected

Evan already regretted the decision of coming out here. “Y-yes”, he replied shakily. The guy let him into the room. He was shorter than Evan and was built less lengthy and stockier. He had glasses and dressed in a way that seemed casual. Evan was still anxious about the encounter, unsure of what he should expect or what would happen.

“You aren’t quite what I expected, but with how awkward you are acting, I’m not surprised you hired a prostitute. I’m Jared”, the guy, Jared, said as they walked farther into the room. Evan didn’t think Jared looked like the kind of person to be doing this work, but Evan couldn’t say he really knew much about prostitutes beyond what he saw in movies.

Evan had started spacing out until Jared snapped his fingers once to get his attention. “W-wait sorry, I was spaced out. What did you say? I’m s-sorry”, Evan said quickly, feeling bad for not paying attention.

Jared mumbled a “Jesus Christ” under his breath before repeating himself, “I asked what you were wanting. You have an hour. $250 by the way”, he said, holding out his hand for the money. Evan reached in his wallet to get the money, meaning it was actually going to happen. After he paid Jared, there would be no backing out. Evan wanted this, even though the thought made him anxious. He handed Jared the money and Jared happily took it.

“So?”, Jared inquired, raising his eyebrows in an almost impatient way.

“Oh yeah, right. U-uh, I was thinking maybe we could just…”, Evan said, trailing off at the end.

He snorted, “What? You mean fuck? That’s it?”, Jared asked, accusingly. Evan’s face flushed red. He knew exactly what he had paid for, but hearing it laid out like that made him blush.

“Y-yeah. I mean, unless you think w-”, Evan was cut off.

Jared rolled his eyes, “Holy shit, I’m going to charge you more if you don’t shut the fuck up. You’re going to spend the whole hour stuttering. It’s your time. If you want me to screw you, then fuck it.”

“Alright, I’m sorry”, Evan said, Jared’s mini rant making him decide to try to be quiet.

“I’m okay with all kinds of stuff though, even the kinky kind”, Jared said as they moved towards the king-sized bed in the hotel room. Evan wasn’t quite sure what to expect from Jared. He had never been in this type of situation before. The two men started getting undressed. Evan felt a little self-conscious about his body being seen by another person, even though he knew that he was just another client to Jared.

Once they were both undressed, Evan laid on the bed. Evan was hoping that Jared would take the clue that he didn’t really know what to do and wanted him to lead. Jared was good at his practice and caught on quick. He started sucking on his neck, and moving down, leaving a trail of love bites littering Evan’s body. He had already started whimpering. 

This wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before. He wasn’t used to getting to be the submissive one, even though he always hoped to be eventually. Jared was also good at what he did, which made things better. Evan would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this, because he most definitely was. 

Evan, who had been focused on what he felt, was surprised when Jared had started to play around with his nipples. Evan immediately reacted to that, letting a moan slip through his lips. Jared smirked, looking almost satisfied to get that reaction out of the person who wasn’t very telling on what he wanted. He moved to sucking on them, earning a small “fuck” from Evan. Evan was hard just from what had already occurred.

Jared had switched to sitting between Evan’s legs. He told Evan to position his legs so it would be easier and Evan did what he was told. Evan was nervous, unsure what Jared was going to do, but trusting him to make sure it wouldn’t hurt him. Evan wanted this and now that it was time, he felt a mix of anticipation and nerves.

He watched Jared grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the table by the bed. He put some lube onto his fingers and slowly put one inside Evan. Evan was taken aback by how cold the lube was, but he enjoyed having something inside him. After he adjusted, Jared slowly moved another finger inside. Evan winced a little bit in pain, but it faded into pleasure. Evan let out a soft moan as Jared moved his fingers around a bit before putting in one more. Evan sat for a minute, adjusting to the third finger. It hurt at first, but began to feel alright. Jared slowly moved around, as Evan got used to the feeling. He was painfully hard and the sensation of having something inside him amazing.

Evan whimpered as Jared removed his fingers. He put on a condom and lined up with Evan before going into him. They started slowly as Evan got used to it, but they started to go faster while finding a rhythm. Evan was letting out cuss words and moans that intensified when Jared hit his prostate.

“F-fuck I- I’m gonna…”, Evan said before he reached climax. Both finished up before Evan got up to clean himself off before getting dressed. He still had half an hour left before his hour was over.

Evan got dressed and let what just happened sink in. He had just paid someone to have sex with him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He knew that after this, he was going to go back home and just go back to being plain old Evan Hansen with no other people in his life and the weight of realizing he had technically committed an illegal act by paying for a prostitute.

“You still have 30 minutes. Are you going to leave or be one of those people that sits in my room for half an hour?”, Jared asked, now dressed as if nothing ever happened. Evan could feel tears well up in his eyes.

“Holy shit, you’re going to start crying. You’re about to spend your 30 minutes crying”, Jared said, half to Evan and half as just a thought to himself. Evan just sat on the floor and silently cried

“I should charge you more for this but I’m not going to. If you wanna spend half an hour crying, that’s on you”, Jared had said, grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge and opening it.

About 10 minutes into the crying, Jared finally caved and asked Evan what was wrong. Evan didn’t even know how to explain beyond mumbling “I’m just a fuck up”. Jared didn’t fully know how to help him, but he rolled him a bottle of water just in case he wanted something to drink.

Evan stopped crying after about 20 minutes. “I’m sorry. I just…”, Evan said

“It’s your hour. If you wanna cry about your problems, more power to you. I should make more for that though”, Jared replied

“Has this ever happened before?”, Evan asked him

He let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes, “No, most of you just leave afterwards”

“Oh. Well, I can go if you want”, Evan said.

“Your choice”, Jared replied while shrugging his shoulders

“Alright. I-I’m just gonna go”, Evan told him while walking out

“Contact me anytime”, Jared yelled out the door after him. Evan wasn’t sure what he should have expected from that encounter, but that wasn’t quite how he thought it would go. Evan had already made up his mind, he would be back again. He didn’t think he would, but he enjoyed what he got for his $250. He wanted to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a fic in 2 years and here i am, rolling up with a Jared x Evan fic about prostitution. It happens, my dude. This story is dedicated to Logan and Em, who helped me develop this fic beyond just a late night talk to a reality. Thanks everyone! UPDATE:i'm probably gonna leave this as a oneshot actually just because im too busy to update stuff tbh sooooo sorry abt that


End file.
